


Perks of the Bounty

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Johnny and Dutch work so well together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kissathon





	Perks of the Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).



> **Notes:** written for undeadrobins in multifandom kissathon for the prompt of Killjoys, Dutch & Johnny, platonic kisses. Also written for the picture prompt of an Asian street scene.

XXX

Johnny raced through the crowded streets of Kanto, a colony that worked hard to evoke old Japan. He and Dutch had tracked Kaur to one of the pleasure cities. The thought of D’avin would love this ran through his mind. Hell, he half-wished he had some spare time even if this wasn’t really his sort of thing. Kaur’s bounty would pay for many days of rest and relaxation. He and Dutch deserved some of that but knowing her, she’d pick up another job from the RAC before they even had time to decompress.

Dutch had circled around to the other side of the block, hoping to catch Kaur between them. Damned if it didn’t work. Kaur came racing out from one of the gambling dens, her long dark hair flying behind her. Her lips skinned back in a vicious sneer when she spotted him. She took a running kick at him, aiming for his balls. Johnny spun and her foot caught him in the thigh. His nuts were safe but Kaur’s kick had enough force to take him down.

“You’re not taking me anywhere, Killjoy!” She went to kick him in the face even as Johnny scrambled to get his feet back under him. Suddenly she was jerked back and thrown down. 

Dutch cuffed the shrieking woman and hauled her to her feet. She beamed at Johnny.

“Thanks for the save,” he said, getting to his feet. He dusted his backside off.

Dutch tossed a careless arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. She planted a kiss on his cheek. “Any time Johnny.”

“Do you mind?” Kaur rolled her eyes.

“You shut it.” Dutch propelled her along, aiming for their ship.

“When we get home, I’ll buy you the first four drinks Pree serves up,” he promised.

Dutch laughed. “You’ll get no argument from me.” She kissed him again, on the lips this time. It was brief but touching. Even though it was the kiss of a sister it still filled him with warmth. He loved Dutch, not as a lover. Those came and went. Dutch was family and that was better. He’d take all the platonic kisses she wished to bestow.


End file.
